


Out Of The Abyss

by TaxiiTyler (orphan_account)



Series: Tyler (Tourette's!) Joseph [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Speech Disorders, Therapy, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TaxiiTyler
Summary: The one where he wants to talk normal.





	Out Of The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to :)))) delete myself from :)))))) the face of the earth :)))) thanks

"Ty, you haven't been to therapy in a couple weeks.."

Tyler stiffens when he hears it, sneezing a few times. "A-nd?"

"I think you should at least try," Josh bites his lip. "It could help."

The brunette gets defensive immediately. He always does. "Wh-at's that s-supposed to m-ean?"

Josh sighs. "You always talk about being normal, I just think maybe the speech therapy could, y'know, help you."

"I d-on't s-see what y-ou're implying, J-Joshua." His fingers start to tap out random beats on his jeans.

"Just go for today? Please?" Josh tips his head, sticking his bottom lip out. "Do it for me."

Tyler crosses his arms, which is hard to do when they want to twitch and jerk. "Pouty f-face doesn't w-ork on me."

He sighs. "But o-kay."

\\-|-/

"I have a few sample phrases set out for you, Tyler. You can choose any of them that you want, or if you have some things you'd like to say that aren't on the sheets, feel free to try."

Tyler stared down at the laminated papers in front of him.

Josh was close, holding his hand protectively. "It's okay. You can do it, Ty," He whispered, rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend's shaking hand.

Dr. Neilson sat across from the two, a clipboard in his hand.

HI, MY NAME IS...

HOW ARE YOU TODAY?

CAT

FLOWER

PIANO

YELLOW

GREEN

"I w-ant to s-say I l-love y-ou."

Dr. Neilson nodded, scribbling something onto the paper. "Go ahead, Tyler."

Josh felt his heart crack.

Tyler turned to him, biting his lip to suppress his tears.

"I.." He swallowed thickly. "L-Love yo-u." He scowled, shaking his head.

"I l-ov-e you." He tries to talk slow, using as much power as he could to form the words.

It felt like he was fighting a war.

"I l-love y-y-you."

"I-I love y-yo-u," A few tears slipped down his cheeks, hands shaking. He twitched, his smaller tics exchanged for the ones that show up in public.

"Fuck!" He yelled, tugging at his hair. "I c-can't-biscuts! D-Do it, J-osh, I-I can't," He sobbed, covering his face only to have his fingers slap back down against his thighs.

Josh brings Tyler close, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry," He mumbles. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Maybe you can try some other phrases?" Dr. Neilson suggests quietly, frowning.

Josh squeezes the brunette's hand, trying to stay as strong as he could for his boyfriend.

Tyler shook his head. "I don-'t want-t t-t-to."

"That's okay. You can do this on your own time. Have you been taking all of your medications, Tyler?"

He froze, staring at the floor. "N-o."

"He's only been taking the anxiety ones," Josh says softly. "When I can get him to."

"I d-d-don't need-cunt! Any fuck-ing p-pills," Tyler hiccups, sneezing a few times.

"Are they empty? Do I need to write more prescriptions so you can refill them?" Dr. Neilson ignores the yelling and curses coming from Tyler.

Josh nods. "He um, poured them out a while ago. While I wasn't looking."

"Y-Y-You nev-er notice-SHIT!"

There's four more slips of paper to weigh down Josh's pocket when he stands, calmly trying to keep Tyler soothed, praying that an attack wasn't on the way.

"I'll see you two next week?"

"No-asshole!" Says Tyler.

"Yes," Says Josh.

He leads his sniffling boyfriend out, murmuring sweet words to him.

"Thank you, Dr. Neilson," He turns, giving a small smile.

Tyler snuffles, his fist beating against his chest a few times. "I w-wanna go-kitty! Home, J-Josh."

"We are, baby, I'm sorry," Josh walks out, his pace a little faster than before.

Tyler jerks underneath his grasp, letting out snuffles and random phrases that echo through the parking garage.

There always was that part of him that liked to hear himself talk.

"How about," Josh started, once Tyler was buckled in. "I go and fill your prescriptions, then while we're there you can pick out some snacks, and when we go home we'll just have a lazy day?"

"E-Every da-y is a-a lazy d-day, Josh," Tyler wipes his tears.

Josh is at a standstill. He doesn't even know what to say at this point.  
Going into public means risking an attack, but staying home would just decrease Tyler's mental state even more.

He finally speaks.

"Listen, Ty," He swallows. "You just have to stay inside long enough for your pills to help you, okay? You'll be less susceptible to attacks once you've been on them for a while. I just don't want to have to see you go to the hospital again.."

Tyler drummed his fingers on the side of his face, his knee bouncing up and down nervously.

"Ok-kay," He sighs.

The ride to the store is silent, besides the quiet tapping and occasional yells of Tyler.

Tyler sticks to Josh like a stray puppy when they arrive, not leaving his sight until they walk out.

Of course, they got the usual reactions, Josh having to tell a few people off when they started to record.

"Th-ey a-act like I'm a-a f-reak." Tyler stares at his hands once they're back in the car.

"You're not," Josh confirms, one hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"You're beautiful. Perfect. Amazing, kind, adorable, God, Tyler I could go on for hours. You're my entire world," He continues. "And you shouldn't let anyone tell you different, you understand me? I wouldn't have you any other way."

Tyler cries, but this time he's happy.

"Th-Thank y-ou."

It's quiet until they get home.

They hold hands, sharing quick kisses until the door is shut.

That's when Tyler giggles, taking the bag of his prescriptions and snacks from Josh.

It's set on the floor, the brunette pushing on Josh's chest until he's seated on the couch.

"I m-miss th-is," He bites his lip.

They don't go past kissing, but even so they're both heated and breathless by the time Tyler pulls away reluctantly.

His lips are red and swollen, stretched in the first real smile Josh has seen in a long time.

"I love you."

They both sit up in shock.

"Ty," Josh cups his boyfriend's face, not bothering to hide the joyful tears starting to slip down his cheeks. "God, you-you said it, baby," He choked.

"I d-did," Tyler wipes his tears, nuzzling his face in Josh's neck. "'Cause o-of y-ou." He snuffles, getting a bit worked up because of the excitement.

"I'm so proud of you," Josh coos, his hands resting on the brunette's waist. "You did it all on your own. I just helped with the kisses," He laughed.

"It f-felt really g-ood t-to say th-at," Tyler rested his forehead against Josh's. "I w-wanna do i-t a-again."

"Well, your pills are in the bag."

The brunette shook his head. "N-Not n-ow. L-ater. Just w-w-wanna st-stay here."

Josh smiled, pulling his boyfriend closer. "I'm proud. Proud to call you mine. Proud that you're exactly who you are. My little Ty-Guy."

Tyler grinned, blushing. He let himself be enveloped in the maple scent that was pure and utter Josh. It was peaceful.

Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I feel like shit good stuff


End file.
